This invention relates generally to oil-flooded compressor systems. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an oil-flooded compressor system that includes condensation control apparatus.
Oil flooding in screw or rotary compressors or the like, has been known for many years. The oil provides lubrication and cooling for the compressor as well as promoting a better seal within the compressor. When air or gas is compressed in the compressor, the discharged medium is a gas and oil mixture which, in many applications, has to be separated. If the temperature in the compressor system drops below the saturation temperature or condensation point of the air, water, condensed from the air, will mix with the oil. Upon agitation, the oil and water forms an emulsion that destroys or severely reduces the effectiveness of the oil. Condensate may also cause serious corrosion problems in the compressor system.
The condensation problem has been recognized and it has been proposed that the temperature of the system simply be maintained above the condensation temperature, thereby avoiding the formation of condensate. This solution seems relatively simple, but oil is rendered ineffective much more rapidly with increases in temperature. The oil must be changed frequently or the compressor cannot be operated for extended periods. Also, the ambient temperature and relative humidity, both affecting saturation temperature, are constantly changing during the operation of the compressor.